À Espera de Fogos de Artifício
by Medeia
Summary: Ouvi um estouro forte e olhei para o céu, à espera de fogos de artifício. Mas com os novos disparos o céu continuou vazio, enquanto uma gritaria desesperada transformava o cenário em terror. Fic continuação de Entre o Deus e o Homem


**_Disclaimer:_****Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas os personagens originais que aparecem nesta história, pertencem ao Pervas Clan e a fanfiction Miracle Angels.**

**Esta fanfic foi escrita para o Concurso de Aniversário do Pandora Box. Também é uma continuação da Fanfiction "Entre o Deus e o Homem".**

**_À Espera de Fogos de Artifício_**

Este dia era especial na vida de todos. Afinal, não era todo dia que se comemorava o aniversário de Julian Sólon, o herdeiro da grande empresa marítima que carregava seu sobrenome. Os empregados estavam agitados com os preparativos encomendados pela amiga Kido, secretamente. Mas passava das dez e o jovem patrão estava trancado no quarto, como das outras vezes, para fazer o dia passar depressa.

Ele não tinha o que comemorar. Principalmente depois de tantas mortes, exatamente um ano antes. Ainda tinha muito trabalho a fazer e aquela data não poderia interferir.

O mordomo, um senhor de meia-idade que servia a família já há muitos anos, abriu a porta suavemente. Julian tinha o sono pesado, mas parecia tranqüilo, então partiu em silêncio.

_Luzes coloridas enfeitavam a escuridão e rodopiavam hipnóticas. Eu sentia o vento no rosto passando suave, o sabor gelado de um sorvete me levando às alturas e seguida, novamente para baixo. A rotação me dava a sensação de magia infantil e quando eu subia de novo, a montanha russa já não parecia tão assustadora. Ali, daquela roda gigante, eu sentia toda a liberdade que uma criança comum podia desejar. _

_Lá embaixo, os olhares e sorrisos de meu tio, acompanhado do nosso fiel mordomo. Ambos jamais podiam imaginar que eu quisesse um presente de aniversário tão simples, quando nossa posição social podia oferecer muito mais. Mas era tudo que eu mais desejava, tendo uma vivência tão reservada e rodeada de seguranças. Além disto, minha compreensão não ia muito além do fato de minha casa ser muito maior e mais cheia de gente que a maioria das casas vizinhas. _

_Eu só queria sonhar, só queria sorrir. "Uma noite sem seguranças rodeando nossos passos". Esta era a parte mais fervorosa do meu pedido, que me perseguiu por muitos anos, com uma grande carga de culpa pelo erro tão infantil, que me obrigou a crescer depressa._

_Uma multidão inundava o ambiente de música, brincadeiras e sorrisos. Dali eu pude ver a imensidão do oceano que permeava nossa região. Prendi a respiração e entreabri os lábios com admiração e temor: aquele gigantesco monstro que levara minha família, deixava-me mais perto deles. E mesmo tão novo, já me perguntava quando seria a minha vez de ser devorado._

_Voltei ao meu sorvete quando o brinquedo parou. Feliz da vida e pronto para encarar a temida montanha russa, corri na direção do meu tutor com um sorriso manchado de chocolate e realização._

_Ouvi um estouro forte e olhei para o céu, à espera de fogos de artifício. Mas com os novos disparos o céu continuou vazio, enquanto uma gritaria desesperada transformava o cenário em terror. Olhei para baixo. Ao meu lado, jazia um realejo com a ave se debatendo, tentando reagir ao ferimento que inundava sua asa esquerda de um vermelho viscoso._

_Grudado ao chão; vi, como em câmera lenta, os olhos vidrados de meu tio gritando para que eu corresse. Mas eu não conseguia me mover: o mesmo líquido rubro e funesto maculava o branco de sua camisa._

_Senti um solavanco. Carlos agarrara-me com força descomunal sob as ordens incessantes de meu tio e corria na direção oposta, protegendo minha cabeça com a mão. Não conseguiu impedir, no entanto, que eu visse em meio a empurrões e crianças chorosas, homens mascarados e vestidos de negro agarrarem meu tio e o ajoelharem numa discussão acalorada, que terminou com um tiro em sua cabeça._

_Caímos no chão quando um tiro de fuzil nos atingiu de raspão. A multidão pisoteava e tropeçava sobre nós, mas eu não senti nenhuma dor. Eu não sentia mais nada..._

_Devo ter desmaiado ou ficado fora do ar. Quando minha consciência voltou, toda a multidão havia desaparecido, inclusive os mascarados. As luzes agora eram tão escarlates quanto a mancha no braço de Carlos e a música era histérica e irritante, vinda diretamente das sirenes._

_Quando um policial chegou para socorrer-nos, Carlos sentou-se tropegamente, lambuzando seu terno escuro com barro._

_- O menino está ferido._

_Tentei levantar-me. Olhei para minhas mãos. Terra vermelha e sangue..._

_- Procurem não se mexer muito, os paramédicos estão chegando._

_- Meu tio..._

_- Nós sabemos, senhor Sólon. Sentimos muito, não há mais o que fazer._

_Sem que o oficial soubesse, aquelas palavras foram transformadoras. O Julian que corria e brincava pela mansão estava morto. Agora eu era o senhor Sólon. Não havia espaço para piadas ou afetos. Estava sozinho e completamente dependente de outros homens de preto, que perseguiam meus passos com escutas e walk-talks. Eu tinha um sobrenome para zelar!_

_Um beijo cálido tocou minha testa, com ternura que me recordou minha mãe. Finos dedos afastaram as mechas espalhadas em meu rosto e senti um hálito suave se afastar._

Julian levantou-se de súbito, embaraçado em lençóis brancos. A sacada estava aberta e uma brisa brincava com as cortinas alvas. Atentou-se ao barulho das ondas e reconheceu o som de um mergulhador experiente. Enxugou as lágrimas com um suspiro pesado, mas conseguiu esboçar um sorriso. Acostumara-se com as visitas de Thétis durante seu sono e aguardava ansiosamente pelo dia que acordaria a tempo de segurá-la nos braços, com toda a paixão que nutria.

O peito e as costas nus, arfavam velozes, devido ao pesadelo. A pele, agora bronzeada pelo sol, sentia o calor e o vento que passavam das cortinas. Afastou os lençóis e pôs os pés sobre o piso frio, a calça clara roçando sobre o colchão.

Desejou poder ignorar aquela data, sem vivenciar o pavor. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, para sentir o odor salgado do mar: sua sina ainda o encantava. Sentia que algum dia, o oceano o recompensaria por tamanha devoção. E este dia estava próximo...

- Feliz aniversário, senhor Sólon.

Abriu os olhos e afastou a franja do rosto, vislumbrando o olhar cinzento que depositava uma bandeja prateada sobre o móvel à sua frente.

- Carlos...

- Suco ou chá, senhor?

- Sabe que não comemoro este dia, mesmo que me obriguem. E ao menos você, poderia me chamar de Julian.

O senhor de cabelos grisalhos suspirou ao servir o suco. Inclinou-se na direção do patrão e afagou-lhe o ombro.

- Você precisa superar isso, senhor Sólon.

- Julian. – respondeu seco, alcançando uma torrada.

- Você não tem que esquecer do seu tio. Mas precisa parar de sofrer.

- Eu disse que não queria seguranças.

Sua voz estava amarga e cheia de rancor, mas Carlos só percebeu por conhecê-lo tão bem, pois os anos de responsável pelo patrimônio Sólon haviam ensinado o jovem a disfarçar a emoção.

- Se eu tivesse ouvido os conselhos dele, ainda estaria conosco.

- Você já é maduro o suficiente para entender que não foi sua culpa.

Julian desviou o olhar, concentrando-se em comer a torrada. Levou alguns instantes para voltar a falar.

- O que você mais quer na vida, Carlos?

- Desculpe, senhor. Mas o quê...?

- Julian. – suspirou desapontado. – Carlos, você salvou minha vida e foi mais que um tutor por todos estes anos. Não há como retribuir à altura. Mas o que o deixaria em paz, amigo?

O homem suspirou com um sorriso emotivo e entregou-lhe o suco.

- Vislumbrar o mesmo Julian de onze anos atrás.

O jovem sorveu a bebida, tentando parecer indiferente.

- Lutar contra o tempo é uma batalha vã.

- Falei sobre perdoar-se. O peso do mundo em seus ombros leva sua alma, enquanto o tempo se esvai como areia entre os dedos. Quando mencionei o menino que fostes; falei de felicidade.

Julian balançou a cabeça em negativo num meio sorriso, sabendo que não conseguiria obter uma resposta diferente.

- Um eterno poeta, metido a conselheiro...

O homem afastou-se com o carrinho metálico. O tom formal que readquiriu disfarçava-lhe o ar divertido.

- Algum traje especial para separar, senhor Sólon?

- Julian. – Fez uma pequena pausa, mais por frustração, que por reflexão. – E não, eu visto qualquer coisa. Não se incomode, obrigado.

- Se não precisa de mais nada...

- Já pode ir. Mas por favor, ligue para o Sorento e verifique se ele pode vir. E antes que eu me esqueça, tenha um bom dia e obrigado.

- Com sua licença, senhor. – e fechou a porta devagar.

-_Ao menos hoje, poderia chamar-me de Julian_... – sussurrou melancolicamente, perdido em pensamentos.

Passou o resto do dia enfurnado na biblioteca, traçando novas metas de auxílio aos países afetados pelo dilúvio, na companhia de Sorento. A data estava passando depressa e sem extravagâncias, como desejava.

- Creio que devamos nos concentrar na Austrália e América Latina, senhor Sólon. Pelas nossas pesquisas, a situação destes locais ainda é muito critica. Se pudermos...

- Com licença, senhores. Desculpe interromper.

- Algum problema, Carlos?!

- De modo algum. A senhorita Kido está aqui para vê-lo.

As palavras do mordomo desceram gélidas por sua espinha. Havia ainda mais um fantasma a enfrentar.

- Vamos descer em um minuto.

Julian deu um suspiro, reorganizando os papéis sobre a mesa.

- Terminamos isto depois.

- Se preferir, senhor, posso...

- Não se atreva. – ele o encarou, sério. – Não posso fazer isto sem você, Sorento. E basta de ser tão formal, somos amigos.

- Claro, desculpe.

Seguiram escadas a baixo, encontrando a bela jovem acompanhada de Pégasus. Os quatro entreolharam-se por um momento, revivendo o horror da guerra.

- Boa noite, Julian! Vim desejar-lhe um feliz aniversário.

Saori quebrou o silêncio, estendendo-lhe a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Ela o chamara de Julian. Estava linda com um longo vestido de alças finas, estampado de florais. E estava sorrindo...

- Que surpresa adorável.

Como cavalheiro que era, pegou a fina mão e inclinou-se para beijá-la. Mas no fundo, estava irritado pela presença dela justamente no seu aniversário.

Sorento percebeu as mãos de Seiya fecharem-se com força, contendo o próprio ciúmes.

- Como vai, Ogawara?! - Julian estendeu-lhe a mão e recebeu um cumprimento forte.

- Feliz aniversário, senhor Sólon.

- Devem se lembrar de Sorrento. Está me ajudando muito com os negócios desde o incidente. É um amigo muito leal.

- Boa noite, senhorita Kido.

O rapaz imitou o gesto do anfitrião em beijar a mão da convidada, trocando um olhar cúmplice com ela. Em seguida, estendeu a mão ao cavaleiro.

- Sem ressentimentos?

Seiya aliviou suas feições e sorriu.

- Sem ressentimentos!

- Por favor, aceitem ficar para o jantar. - Intimamente, Julian odiava a cortesia social que se sentia obrigado a cumprir. O que menos desejava naquele dia, era lembrar-se de porque odiara seu aniversário pela segunda vez.

- Na verdade, Julian... Vim te convidar para dar um passeio.

Ele sorriu, ainda escondendo o nervosismo.

- A noite parece agradável. Sorrento, por favor, dispense os seguranças e avise-os que vai me acompanhar.

- Imediatamente.

Os três sentaram-se.

- Há tanto que estamos juntos em recuperar os prejuízos mundiais e nunca nos vemos pessoalmente.

- Eu não posso me ausentar muito da Graad e do Santuário e você está sempre viajando com a equipe.

- Tenho necessidade de participar de todos os detalhes.

Mas eles sabiam que o real motivo era o desconforto de ambos por tudo que acontecera.

Sorrento retornou à sala.

- Podemos ir, Sólon.

- Ah, pelo menos eliminou o "senhor". Agora só precisa usar o primeiro nome.

Riram-se por um momento, antes de caminhar até a porta.

Julian e Saori seguiam na frente. Sorrento e Seiya, logo atrás, não abandonavam o costume de proteger. A tensão entre os quatro aos poucos se esvaía, a presença da jovem fazendo seu papel.

O milionário sorvia o ar fresco cada vez mais aliviado pelo fim daquele dia, que não fora dos piores. O nervosismo só voltou quando percebeu a direção para onde o levavam. Tentou conter-se. Mas quando chegaram ao grande portão, seu estômago embrulhou-se e ele se virou com a mão sobre o rosto.

- Desculpe, eu não posso!

Ruídos de interruptores e maquinários.

- Você pode.

Reconheceu a voz de Carlos atrás de si e praguejou silenciosamente. Sorento tocou-lhe os ombros, mas foi Ogawara que tomou a palavra.

- Um passarinho nos contou que seria bom pra você, se o parque fosse reativado.

- Venha conosco, Julian. (Saori)

Mais luzes, interruptores e maquinários. O aniversariante estava colado ao chão e sentindo o corpo inteiro tremer, o suor frio escorrendo-lhe pela testa.

Música. O som tão conhecido do realejo... Sua vista cobriu-se de carmesim com a lembrança e encolheu-se, sendo sustentado por Sorento.

- Não consigo. Desculpem, mas não consigo!

Lágrimas corriam teimosas sobre seu rosto, flashes de memória fervilhando violentamente.

- Você precisa tentar, Julian.

Respirou pesado, enxugando o rosto e tentando recobrar a frieza. O coração estava na garganta. Virou-se devagar, enjoado com o cheiro de sangue que as lembranças traziam.

Prendeu a respiração, pálido. O parque estava repleto de gente cantando. Era uma festa. Nada de milionários ou empresários desta vez. Ele conhecia cada rosto, já fazia algum tempo: empregados da mansão, funcionários da empresa, voluntários do projeto, cavaleiros de Athena, antigos marinas...

Pouco à pouco, sentiu-se numa família. A solidão chegava ao fim.

Sorriu sem jeito e fulminou Carlos com o olhar. "Linguarudo!", pensou. Mas gostava do que via. O gesto dos amigos jamais seria esquecido.

Surpreso, recebeu abraços calorosos e sinceros. Ainda tímido, porém, cumprimentou a maioria com um simples aceno. A secretária loura segurou sua mão, levando-o na direção da montanha russa.

Aos dezessete anos, era a festa mais encantadora que alguém poderia ter. Brindes, risos, comemorações, piadas, afetos...

De repente, um trovão ressoou no céu, trazendo a ventania e os pingos. A chuva fresca caía depressa e todos correram para os toldos aos risos, menos Carlos e Julian, que deixavam que a água libertasse seus espíritos. O jovem encarou-o, grato, enquanto o homem lhe sorria.

- Julian...

Sob a chuva, ele agora entendia o motivo de Carlos não chamar-lhe pelo primeiro nome antes daquele momento.

- Você...

Julian perdeu o olhar em um ponto distante antes de terminar e pediu-lhe licença rapidamente. Correu na direção da praia o mais depressa que pôde. Conhecia bem aquela sombra e não a deixaria escapar. Ambos corriam sob a chuva sem a menor dificuldade. Ele estava determinado, pois não era mais o senhor Sólon. Era apenas Julian!

Segurou-lhe os braços com os pés sobre as ondas. Estava gelada, não de morte, mas de água e emoção. Seu vestido era vermelho, não de sangue ou barro, mas de sedução...

- Não posso...

A voz ofegante e melodiosa sussurrou, relutante, enquanto os pingos e a ventania aumentavam, dando poder as ondas.

- É meu aniversário. Nós podemos.

Thétis ainda fez que não tentando soltar-se, mas ele já a puxara e segurou-lhe o queixo num beijo ardente. Não demorou para que ela cedesse ao sentimento, retribuindo o toque e evolvendo-lhe o pescoço.

- _Feliz aniversário, Julian_.

Palavras que finalmente faziam sentido. Era seu aniversário e ele estava feliz. O senhor Sólon estava morto. Ele era Julian...

Uma seqüência de disparos arrancou-lhe o coração, tamanho susto. Thétis sustentou-o. Nada de gritos ou sirenes. Olharam para o céu, aos risos.

Fogos de artifício...

N.A.:Parabéns ao PB e a todos os membros desta família linda! Acho que decididamente minha fanfic foi meio fora do esperado no concurso, mas eu gostei... Espero que gostem também! O presente foi de grego, mas foi de coração! (Meu amado Julian já estava sendo cotado para uma série, então veio muito a calhar!)

Cara que sufoco! Quando terminei me vi na difícil missão de eliminar mais de 200 palavras por causa da restrição! E no fim, exatamente 2.500 palavras a contar do título! Ufa... foi por pouco!

Quero fazer um agradecimento muito especial à madrinha desta fanfiction, minha doce Ephemeron, e pelo momento super especial que ela está vivendo agora... Fogos de artifício, mana! Obrigada por tudo.

Shinzu também, meu especial obrigada pelo apoio. Dani, prima... obrigada por ler e dizer que gostou, mesmo não tendo nenhum amor por Thetis, Julian ou a mocréia-san! rsrs

E no mais... Desejem-me sorte! ;P


End file.
